Demasiado Tarde
by NecroOwney
Summary: Una razón por la cual A cometio suicidio...


_Disclaimer__Death note no me pertenece... etc...

*-*-*-Demasiado tarde-*-*-*

_Beyond´s POV_

-¡B! ¡Levantate! ¡Levantate!- gritaba un chico de aproximadamente unos diez años de edad.

_Todavía recuerdo esos momentos… A se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y yo lo llegue a querer como un hermano pero…_

-Ya voy, ya me desperté- dijo un débil Beyond que recién abría los ojos.

_Nada hubiera salido mal si yo_…

-¡Ya es tarde levantate tenemos que ir a desayunar!- grito A saltando sobre la cama del pelinegro causando que B fuera directo al suelo- ¡B!

_La mayoría de lo que le paso fue mi culpa quisiera volver en el tiempo… un poco… solo un poco…_

-Estoy bien, estoy bien déjame levantarme-dijo Beyond ya bastante despierto- vamos a desayunar ¿te parece?-los ojos de A se reflejaron llenos de felicidad mientras ambos se dirigían a un largo corredor,

_L también tuvo la culpa si tan solo el no lo hubiera presionado tanto…_

Los dos chicos corrían felizmente atravez del inmenso corredor dirigiéndose al comedor pero alguien los detuvo antes de llegar.

-¡Roger!-grito A deteniéndose para ver lo que sucedía.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo?

-Al contrario, L esta de visita y quiere hablar contigo- respondió amablemente Roger dirigiendo a A hacía otro corredor.

-Pero… iba a desayunar con B-respondió tiernamente A volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Todavía tienes mucho tiempo de vida para divertirte, podrás desayunar con el otro día- respondió finalmente Roger.

_Pero no lo tenia, ese día todo cambio jamás volví a desayunar con A siempre estaba encerrado en la biblioteca, pero jamás me olvide de el, todos los cumpleaños que le quedaron los pase con el. Todos los días trate de sacarlo de ese abandonado lugar, aunque todos los días era el mismo dialogo…_

-Buenos días A-dijo un B muy alegre entrando a la biblioteca con una bandeja plateada en las manos.

-Hola- respondió A sin apartar sus ojos de un enorme libro de historia.

-Te… te traje el desayuno- dijo nerviosamente B.

-No apetezco, gracias-respondió A de una forma muy soberbia.

-¿Quieres…- B no pudo terminar su pregunta por la interrupción de quien había llegado a ser su mejor amigo.

-No B, no quiero salir-respondió finalmente A-y por cierto otra cosa…

-¿Si?-B pensó que finalmente A le diría algo que no tuviera que ver con sus estudios pero se equivoco…

-Te quería pedir que te retiraras, me distraes, tengo que terminar de memorizar este libro y todavía no llego ni a la mitad- dijo fríamente A, causando que su B retrocediera un poco por la impresión de las palabras de su "amigo".

-Es… esta bien… adiós A-fue lo ultimo que dijo Beyond antes de salir de la biblioteca.

_Siempre era lo mismo de una forma u otra A siempre negaba mi compañía pero nunca paso un día que lo dejara solo, todos los días lo visitaba… hasta ese día… el día de mi cumpleaños numero catorce, en que todo acabo, al menos para A…_

-Buenos días A-dije amablemente como era de costumbre.

-Hola B- respondió fríamente como siempre, ese día no le lleve de desayunar, ese día esperaba un cambio, los pasados cumpleaños únicamente me había dicho "Oh es cierto hoy cumples años ¿Cuántos eran 12, 13?" poco a poco se fue olvidando de mi pero todavía tenia algo de esperanza de que recordara mi cumpleaños.-No tienes ninguna bandeja, eso es nuevo.

-Ya sabes si quieres resultados diferentes tienes que hacer cosas diferentes. Respondí.

-Aun así no voy a salir ¿Te puedes retirar?

_Yo estaba bastante molesto por la forma en que A me había tratado pero aun así me retire con un rostro neutro y me dirigí a mi cuarto mas molesto que triste._

_Llegue a mi cuarto y me lance a la cama envolviéndome por las sabanas. Decidí dormir un poco pero al poco rato un ruido en la puerta me despertó._

-¿Pu…puedo pasar?- reconocí la vos al instante, era A. Me impresione, no podía hablar, ni siquiera salir de entre las sabanas, lo único que hice fue… escuchar.-Lo lamento B, pero no lo olvide, no olvidaría algo tan importante, pero creo que es algo estúpido que te molestes por algo así.- ¿estúpido? En ese momento me logre zafar de las sabanas y vi cara a cara a la persona que decía ser mi amigo, tenia una caja en las manos y estiro los brazos para que la recibiera- Te… te traje un regalo…-lo rechace, mas bien no lo recibí. A lo entendió y abrió un poco la caja, sacando de ella un pequeño sobre blanco. Lo entendí, le arrebate el sobre de las manos y me volví a rodear por las sabanas de mi cama.- Realmente lo lamento…

_Las ultimas palabras que escuche de A fueron esas "realmente lo lamento" a pesar de todo el teatro que ocurrió, yo seguía molesto con el y con la vida. Me volví a recostar y me quede profundamente dormido con la carta de A en una mano. Unas cuantas horas después me volví a despertar, vi el reloj y marcaba las 11:45, lo único que quería en ese momento era darme un baño, así que me levante y al moverme la carta cayó al suelo accidentalmente, decidí leerla al fin y al cabo creí que seria una estupidez pero no fue así…_

"B:

Lamento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños, lamento haberte olvidado, jamás me eh olvidado de ti, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo y no me gustaría perder una amistad tan especial como la tuya, se que eh cometido muchos errores y que mi actitud a sido arrogante, pero quisiera que me entiendas y que te trates de poner en el lugar en el que eh tenido que estar durante estos años, espero que a pesar de todo lo que a pasado sigas siendo mi amigo, y si es así por favor quisiera que volviéramos a hablar, de amigo a amigo, te veo en la biblioteca en la ventana mas grande a las 11:30 si no vas entenderé que realmente cometí un error y acabare esto de una ves por todas, cuídate B

A"

_Sabía muy bien de lo que seria capas de hacer A, mire el reloj, 11:45, solo quince minutos…, olvide la opción de darme un baño y fui a donde indicaba la carta… pero… ya era demasiado tarde…_

-¡A!- grito Beyond al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre con la mirada clavada en el techo…

_Y ahí estaba… tirado e inmóvil… trate de hablarle… de disculparme… pero… ya no podía hacer nada…_

-¡A! ¡Por dios! ¡Que hiciste! ¡Lo lamento! ¡No fue mi intención tratarte así! ¡Perdón!- Beyond sostuvo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo entre sus brazos sacudiéndolo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde…

_Deje con cuidado a Alex en el suelo… y fui por ayuda… tenia sangre en mi ropa… por suerte me cruce con Mello…_

-¡Mello! ¡Ve por Roger! ¡Dile que venga a la biblioteca!-Beyond sacudió al pobre chico mientras le decía todo.

-¡B! ¿¡Que pasó!

-¡Solo ve!

-¡Esta bien!

_Volví con A… seguía tirado… inmóvil… me quede con el hasta que Roger llego y me separo de el… tiempo después vinieron paramédicos y policías algunos de ellos me preguntaron que había pasado yo conté todo lo que paso menos… la carta… si la hubiera mencionado se la hubieran llevado… siempre fue mi secreto…_

_Notas__ Gracias por leer!


End file.
